FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors with mating receptacles for use in severe environments in which self-cleaning wiping contacts are embedded in sealed bodies. More particularly, the invention relates to connectors and receptacles including mating contacts mounted in one or more semi-resilient bodies providing normal contacting force between mating surfaces during engagement of the connector with the receptacle. In addition, a wiping member may be provided to remove contamination or debris from mating surfaces and contacts prior to contact engagement.